Everything Will Be Okay/Transcript
OPENING SCENE As Ridley walks through the school, everyone at school stares and looks at her. She makes her way to her locker where Olivia and Bradley approach her. RIDLEY: Hey, I’m guessing you heard? BRADLEY: Yeah! RIDLEY: Or should I have you two to blame? OLIVIA: It was an accident, Ridley... You have to believe us. BRADLEY: Yeah!... The hard drive we used was a trick by the Red Devil. We would have never intentionally outed you like that... or at all! OLIVIA: Yeah... And it doesn’t matter what people think. There’s nothing wrong- RIDLEY: It’s not about what other people think... I just didn’t want my mom to find out and now she is... But the good news is, the video hasn’t made it to her yet. So, I guess I have time to think about how I'm going to explain everything to her. OLIVIA: We are so sorry... Is there anything we can do? RIDLEY: Not unless you have a time machine. BRADLEY: Have you talked with Kyle yet? RIDLEY: No... I’ve been avoiding him actually. OLIVIA: Well, now’s a perfect time to talk to him... RIDLEY: Why’s that? BRADLEY: We have Mr. Smith’s book scene re-enactment class today. RIDLEY: Oh, fuck me! (INTRO) SCENE 1 In Mr. Smith’s class... MR. SMITH: Okay everyone... Today, we will be doing our book/movie re-enactment scenes today so I hope all of you came prepared. So, who wants to go first? Bradley puts her hand up. MR. SMITH: Yes, Bradley. BRADLEY: Honestly, Mr. S... With everything that is going on, no one is really up to acting when all our friends are dying. MR. SMITH: That might be Miss Summers but sometimes in life we all have to do things we don’t want to do. OLIVIA: Me and Bradley will go then. MR. SMITH: Perfect! Ridley is texting Kyle: “Where are you? We need to talk!” Meanwhile, Kyle is by the lake throwing stones and looks at his phone but doesn’t respond. SCENE 2 In Principal Summers office, she is having a meeting with Amber and her parents. VERONICA: So, what is it you’d like to discuss? PETE: We would like to remove our daughter from all of her classes and this school. VERONICA: Why? PETE: There is a lesbian at this school... I don’t want my daughter to be easily influenced by sodomites. VERONICA: Oh yikes, you people actually exist today. PETE: Excuse me? VERONICA: Mr. Swanson, I will not tolerate that kind of language in my school. PETE: But you tolerate serial killers and lesbians? VERONICA: Honestly, I’m bewildered by that comparison... But if you would love to discuss removing your daughter from this school, I would be nothing more than happy to make that done fast because frankly you make me uncomfortable. AMBER: Isn’t anyone going to ask me what I want? MICHELLE: Sure, honey... What do you want? PETE: Michelle! Amber can’t make up her own mind... She still doesn’t know which Ernest movie is her favorite. AMBER: But they are all the same thing just taking place in different locations! PETE: So... About my removing my daughter? AMBER: Ugh! You never listen. PETE: I listen... I listen too much. And I don’t like your friends. AMBER: But Prada and Caitlin are okay... Sometimes. PETE: You are easily influenced by them and if you watched this lesbian’s leaked porn tape... I mean who knows... You might want to- VERONICA: Honestly, I would fucking pay you to leave my office right now. PETE: Would you consider donating to my church? VERONICA: Go to Hell! PETE: Very well then... This school is full of rude, arrogant sinners. VERONICA: Mr. Swanson, I’m sorry but I have no tolerance for hypocrites... or bullshitters. As of today, your daughter is no longer a student at this school. Amber... Good luck! You’re going to need it. So, please leave... or I'll release a plague of angry lesbians to your church! SCENE 3 Back in Mr. Smith’s class, Chuck and his group sit down. MR. SMITH: Okay, thank you Chuck for your scene. Who’s next? The school bell rings. MR. SMITH: Okay, everyone we will continue after lunch. Ridley puts up her hand. MR. SMITH: Yes, Ridley? RIDLEY: Is it okay if I sit this one out? MR. SMITH: Why? RIDLEY: My scene partner isn’t here today. MR. SMITH: Right! Well... I suggest you find him soon because I got this done for the whole day, and if anyone isn’t here then it’s an instant fail. Class dismissed. Everyone gets up to leave. OLIVIA: What are you going to do? RIDLEY: I don’t know, I guess I have no choice but to confront my ex-boyfriend and beg him to do the scene with me. MR. SMITH: Oh, Bradley... Could you wait behind? Everyone leaves except Bradley. BRADLEY: What do you want? MR. SMITH: I just wanted to tell you already that you passed your scene. BRADLEY: Well, duh... We been knew, sis. MR. SMITH: I also wanted to apologize for that night... And I understand that what I did was wrong. BRADLEY: Keep going please, I love it when I'm right. MR. SMITH: This isn’t easy for me, because when we broke up... I realized something. BRADLEY: What? MR. SMITH: I love you. Meanwhile, in the hallway Ridley and Olivia are walking. OLIVIA: Do you have any clue where Kyle is? RIDLEY: Honestly, no. But, I’am a hacker so... Y’know, I can track him. OLIVIA: Oh, handy! Wait... I left my phone at my desk in Mr. Smith’s class. Olivia runs back to the classroom, and sees Bradley kissing Mr. Smith. OLIVIA: What the- SCENE 4 Prada and Caitlin gather at Amber’s locker as she packs her things away. PRADA: What is the meaning of this? AMBER: I’m no longer a student at Bellwood high. CAITLIN: What? Why? AMBER: My dad doesn’t like that this school has “corruption” and wants me out now! PRADA: Corruption? Corruption? But what about me? I’m a social pariah because of Caitlin, no one wants to talk to me because they think I’m going to go all Lizzie Borden and kill someone. CAITLIN: In my defence... you brought it on yourself. You are technically a killer. PRADA: Shut up! AMBER: I’m sorry guys, you can try talking to my dad. PRADA: That would be an automatic no. CAITLIN: Yeah. No offence but your dad is kinda insane. AMBER: Point taken. Amber closes her locker. AMBER: I guess this is it. Goodbye. Amber hugs Prada and Caitlin. AMBER: Prada are you crying? PRADA: No, no... Just got something in my eye. Amber sees Ridley. AMBER: Can you guys wait a minute? I need to talk to Ridley. Amber walks over to Ridley. PRADA: What would Amber want with Ridley? CAITLIN: I know something you don’t know. AMBER: Ridley, wait! RIDLEY: I have no time to talk, I need to find Kyle. Have you seen him? AMBER: No, but I’m leaving school. RIDLEY: What? Why? AMBER: My dad is pulling me out... Ironically, because of you. RIDLEY: Because of me? AMBER: Yeah. It’s you’re leaked video. He thinks your lesbian influence will corrupt me. RIDLEY: That sounds ridiculous. AMBER: Yeah. So how are you doing? RIDLEY: Okay, I guess... Don’t exactly like how everyone’s staring at me. But I suppose it could be a lot worse... I could be Prada. AMBER: True. I’m so sorry this happened to you. RIDLEY: It’s okay. AMBER: So how did your mom react when she found out? RIDLEY: Actually, I haven’t spoke to her yet about it. I’m sorry but I have to go. Ridley walks away as Michelle walks over to Amber. MICHELLE: C’mon, hun... Your father is waiting in the car. SCENE 5 At lunch, Bradley and Olivia are eating. BRADLEY: I told her no mayo... But look... What is that? OLIVIA: Bradley, can we talk? BRADLEY: About what? How we screwed over Ridley? Sure! OLIVIA: No, not that! BRADLEY: Then what? OLIVIA: (sigh) I know about you and Mr. Smith. BRADLEY: You’re seeing shit! OLIVIA: I know what I saw... You were kissing him in his class. BRADLEY: I don’t know what you’re talking about. OLIVIA: C’mon, Bradley... This isn’t right. He’s older and your teacher. BRADLEY: Well, if you think it’s wrong then why don’t you tell my mom? OLIVIA: Because I wanted to ask you about it first. It’s not your fault... He’s the predator. BRADLEY: Predators are creepy... Mr. Smith isn’t. OLIVIA: He’s sleeping with a student. That within itself is creepy by definition. BRADLEY: So, what are you saying? That I'm some sort of victim? OLIVIA: I mean... For lack of a better word. Aren’t you a little suspicious of him? BRADLEY: In what way? OLIVIA: Like maybe he’s done this before? BRADLEY: I-I don’t know. OLIVIA: C’mon... lets sneak into his classroom and see what he’s hiding. BRADLEY: You won’t find anything, Nancy Drew. Olivia and Bradley walk away as Prada is sitting on her own. PRADA (V.O.): So, it’s official... Prada Vanderbilt has no friends. Everyone thinks I’m a serial killer... And the day isn’t getting any better. Blair walks over and sits across from Prada. PRADA (V.O.): And it’s only going to get worse from here. PRADA: What do you want, baldy? BLAIR: Wow! And here’s me thinking you wanted some company. PRADA: From you? Wow... you must be tripping. BLAIR: Fine! If you're going to be that way. I'll leave. PRADA: Oh, wait! I was just being a bitch. BLAIR: Well, duh! PRADA: Look, I'm sorry, I get that some people see me as an awful person but that’s just because I’m the leader of the HBICs. If I show one ounce of weakness then I’m screwed. BLAIR: How’s that working out for you, because last I checked... Amber is no longer a student here and Caitlin is busy with class president stuff. PRADA: I guess... I could be nicer. But both of those things aren’t my fault. Amber’s dad is a crazy pastor with medieval views and Caitlin... Well, Caitlin is just a bitch. BLAIR: Well, there is a way to get back at Caitlin. PRADA: How? BLAIR: Make me a member of the HBICs and she will get jealous that I’m your new sidekick. PRADA: Hmm... The scene transitions to Prada and Blair walking the hallway together as everyone stops and stares at them, including Caitlin. SCENE 6 Olivia and Bradley are in Mr. Smith’s class. BRADLEY: What are you looking for exactly? Olivia walks over to Mr. Smith’s desk. OLIVIA: Something incriminating would be nice. BRADLEY: Right! Because he would just keep that lying in his classroom. Olivia looks on his computer but there’s a password. She then looks in his drawers. BRADLEY: Okay... I think we’ve had enough spying! Let’s go. OLIVIA: Hush! Keep a watch out. Bradley pops her head out the classroom and sees Mr. Smith coming. BRADLEY: Shit! He’s coming. Olivia finds a birthday card addressed to “Carl Tapper” and puts in her bag as Mr. Smith walks into the classroom. MR. SMITH: Oh, hello... Can I help? BRADLEY: Um... Ridley walks in to the classroom. RIDLEY: Mr. Smith... I’ve looked everywhere for Kyle and I can’t find him. MR. SMITH: Well, are you prepared to fail the class? RIDLEY: I guess... If I can’t find my scene partner. MR. SMITH: Well, I’m sure Bradley and Olivia can help you find him. OLIVIA: Uh... Yeah. That’s why we’re here! We were going to offer to be Ridley’s scene partners if she can’t find Kyle. BRADLEY: As a backup option of course. MR. SMITH: Wonderful idea. The scene transitions to Olivia, Bradley and Ridley walking along the hallway. OLIVIA: So, do you have any clue where Kyle is? RIDLEY: None... But, he’s def not at school. BRADLEY: Maybe, he was upset and didn’t want to see you. RIDLEY: Why? BRADLEY: Oh, gee I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you used him as your big gay beard and failed to let him in on the plan. RIDLEY: Um... I would have been fine if you two didn’t ruin it for me. BRADLEY: Well, we thought you were the Red Devil and I wanted to prove you were innocent. RIDLEY: Wait... You guys thought I was the Red Devil? OLIVIA: Well... You have to admit, Ridley... You were up to some shady behavior just to hide your secrets... But, I’m sorry, we should have just asked. RIDLEY: I was in love with her. BRADLEY: Who? Tina? RIDLEY: No... Regina. BRADLEY: What? RIDLEY: We started having a fling, occasionally made-out... over the Summer. But then she made it clear to me nothing will ever happen. So, I started seeing Tina behind her back then she got revenge on me by recording us making out the night of her disappearance. I never killed Regina... I wanted to in that moment when she decided to blackmail me. And I’m telling you this now because- Ridley’s phone gets a text which she looks down at: In the video, Kyle has his back turned as someone records him from behind, which the recorder turns over to reveal himself as the Red Devil with a caption saying “Come alone or he dies!” RIDLEY: Oh my God! OLIVIA: What? RIDLEY: I have to go and help Kyle. Ridley leaves. OLIVIA: Wait! Olivia runs over to Ridley and gives her the card. OLIVIA: Can you find out who Carl Tapper is? RIDLEY: Uh... Sure. Ridley runs to her car and drives off. SCENE 7 Out in the field where Ridley drives to, she can’t find Kyle anywhere. RIDLEY: Kyle? Kyle? Where are you? KYLE: Ridley? RIDLEY: Kyle? Where are you? KYLE: Over here. Kyle is lying on the ground covered in blood. RIDLEY: Oh my God! I’m going to get you out of here. I’m so sorry, you wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for me. KYLE: We have to get out of here... He’s behind you! Ridley turn around and the Red Devil knocks her to the ground as Kyle tries to take the blade stuck in his abdomen out. KYLE: (scream) The Red Devil begins to choke Ridley but Kyle stands up and stabs the Red Devil in the thigh. As the Red Devil stands up to focus his attention on Kyle, Ridley’s glasses are broken. KYLE: Come get me! The Red Devil punches Kyle in the face and takes the blade off him and in one swoop, Kyle is decapitated. Ridley puts her glasses on as Kyle’s head lands on her lap. RIDLEY: (scream) The Red Devil then looks at her but quickly decides to leave instead and runs away. SCENE 8 Later that night, Ridley has come out of a shower and is on the phone to Olivia. OLIVIA: I’m so sorry, Ridley. RIDLEY: It’s okay, I still have to tell my mom about the gay thing. OLIVIA: Good luck with that. So, have you found anything out about Carl Tapper? RIDLEY: I’m just going over to my computer to do it now. Ridley walks over to her laptop and begins typing. RIDLEY: Who is this Carl Tapper anyway? OLIVIA: If it’s who I think it is then you probably wouldn’t. RIDLEY: Hold on... I think I found something. OLIVIA: What? RIDLEY: Carl Tapper... From Rhode Island like this card says is some sort of sex offender. OLIVIA: What? RIDLEY: Yeah. I found this article. I’ll send you the link. Ridley continues scrolling through the page. RIDLEY: It says here, he was arrested on suspicion of grooming one of his students before her death but before his court date, he fled and has been wanted since... Ridley continues to scroll down and sees a mugshot of Mr. Smith. RIDLEY: Oh my God!... It’s Mr. Smith! OLIVIA: Ridley, i have to go and warn someone who is in serious danger right now. RIDLEY: Okay. Olivia hangs up and tries calling Bradley but can’t get through. Meanwhile, Ridley goes downstairs and gets a drink from the fridge and turns around to see her mom sitting at the kitchen table. RIDLEY: Oh my God!... Mom you scared me. NORA: Sorry... RIDLEY: Have you been crying? NORA: No, no... It’s just. Someone sent me this video today and... RIDLEY: Mom, I already know about it. Everyone at school knows. NORA: And as always, I’m the last to find out. RIDLEY: I’m sorry... But you don’t make it easy. NORA: How’s that? RIDLEY: Mom, you make assumptions about people, not to mention you attend Amber’s dad’s church. NORA: So? RIDLEY: So? Do you know what he thinks off people like me? He pulled out his own daughter from school just so that she won’t be influenced by me... Which is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. NORA: Maybe you have been influenced. RIDLEY: I’m sorry mom, but I’m gay... like it or not, it’s a part of who I’am. I’m still the same Ridley, I’m still your daughter. And if you can’t accept that then maybe I should leave. NORA: Can you please leave alone to think? RIDLEY: Are you being serious? NORA: It’s just... I can’t look at you right now. Ridley walks back upstairs and closes her door. Meanwhile, Bradley is in Mr. Smith’s apartment, making out with him on the sofa as her phone continues to ring. BRADLEY: Ugh... I should get this. MR. SMITH: Okay, I need to use the bathroom. Mr. Smith leaves and Bradley answers the phone. BRADLEY: What do you want, bitch? OLIVIA: Bradley! Where are you? BRADLEY: I’m... at home. OLIVIA: Bullshit! I know you’re with Mr. Smith. BRADLEY: I told you, I’m fine... Please stop harassing me. OLIVIA: Look, I know you probably don’t trust me right now... But you shouldn’t trust Mr. Smith. BRADLEY: Why not? OLIVIA: His real name is Carl Tapper... He was arrested in Rhode Island in connection to the death of a teenage girl. You have to get out of that apartment now. Olivia hangs up and Bradley turns around to see Mr. Smith standing there. MR. SMITH: Who was that? BRADLEY: Oh, uh... It’s my mom. It’s getting kinda late, I should go home. MR. SMITH: I’ll drive you. BRADLEY: No!... Um... It’s okay. I’ll walk. MR. SMITH: Alone? In the dark? Aren’t you scared? Suddenly the doorbell rings. MR. SMITH: I wonder who that could be? Mr. Smith opens the door and Sheriff Hudson bursts in with Detective Kimber. DEREK: Carl Tapper, I’m arresting you on suspicion of... Bradley appears shocked as Mr. Smith watches her as he’s being handcuffed. Th screen cuts to black. FINAL SCENE The next day, Veronica is on the phone to Derek. VERONICA: Yeah, I’m just going to talk to her now. DEREK: Good luck, I’ll talk to you later. VERONICA: Bye. Bradley walks in the kitchen as Veronica hangs up. VERONICA: Can we talk? BRADLEY: (sigh) Does this have to happen now? VERONICA: Yes, and please sit down because I need to talk to you about this thing with Mr. Smith, Carl Tapper or whatever the fuck his name is! BRADLEY: I know it was a mistake now. VERONICA: Do you though? BRADLEY: Yeah. VERONICA: It breaks my heart that this would happen in my school, under my nose... And I didn’t stop it. BRADLEY: Huh? Aren’t you going to blame me for it? VERONICA: Blame you? No... You might think I’m a heartless bitch, but I promise you it’s not your fault... I just need you to understand that what happened was wrong. BRADLEY: I mean... I guess I would be lying if I said a part of me doesn’t still love him, but after finding out more about his double life, I don’t know... I guess I'm just confused. Bradley begins to cry and Veronica comforts her. VERONICA: I need you to be brave for me, baby. Because what comes next... Isn’t going to be pretty. Meanwhile, after Derek hangs up the phone. He walks away but the phone rings and he goes back to answer. DEREK: Hello? ???: Hello, Sheriff. DEREK: Who’s this? ???: That doesn’t matter. But you should check your cells, you’re an inmate down. Derek runs from the phone and checks the cells as it’s revealed that Mr. Smith has escaped. DEREK: I’m going to need backup now! (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Slasher) Category:Season 1 (Slasher)